


Another Day In Paradise

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word can make a difference...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



“Daddy?”

Draco opened his eyes as he heard the impatient voice of his son. “Scorpius, it’s a bit early...”

“Let the boy in,” his husband interrupted.

“All right then. Enter.”

A miniature version of Draco entered their bedroom, gleaming with pride while carrying a tray with sandwiches and coffee towards the bed.

“Happy Father’s Day for you and dad,” Scorpius squeaked, kissing Draco on his cheek.

Draco took a sip from his coffee and grimaced.  He turned his head and saw tears on Harry’s cheeks.

“A bit strong, eh?”

“He called me _dad_ ,” Harry whispered hoarsely.

Draco needed another cup.


End file.
